poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nindroids attack/The Alicorns escape
Here's how The Nindroids attack and The Alicorns escape goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. we see storm clouds Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. a mechanical dragon comes out of the clouds Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! it lands the MechDragon squishes the balloon Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. the ramp opens ramp squishes the balloon Party Favor: Brian, no! walk down the ramp transforms into bot mode Ren arrives arrives General Cryptor: Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Overlord! gasps Female pony: This is terrible! General Cryptor: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Pythor P. Chumsworth! Pythor reveals himself Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... snake? Spike: I think so, but why's he all white? smiles Princess Celestia: "Pythor" is it? How may we help you? Pythor P. Chumsworh: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? steps up Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. The Overlord needs your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. Pythor P. Chumsworth: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". appear behind Pythor Nindroids then attack Shadow arrives the other members of Snoke's Black Order attack confronts Starscream Starscream: You can't hide forever, Lloyd! Starscream and Lloyd fight fights Kylo confronts Krennic Skylor: her new power to lift Bonesteel Looking tired, Bonehead? Simon Bonesteel: It's Bonesteel! Raphael: This guy's pathetic. Michelangelo: Silver and his monkey thieves Monkeys love swinging. Skylor: Yep. Mac and I saw it on the Discovery Channel. Donatello: Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting to subscribe to cable. Mac Grimborn: How come we keep forgetting that Pythor and Cryptor have the MechDragon? Nya: I don't think it's standard equipment on the model. Jestro: Nya's right. I think it's an aftermarket part. Leonardo: Save it, jester-head. sees the Alicorn Princesses Pythor turns the "Alicorn Princesses" into Obsidian Stone Pythor P. Chumsworth: Easy as pie. General Cryptor: Hm, pie. Pythor realizes that the four ponies aren't the Alicorn Princesses Pythor P. Chumsworth: Those aren't the Princesses! Get me the Princesses! General Cryptor: Guys, we gotta get the Princesses! and the Nindroids get the Princesses Lloyd and Starlight see the others Lloyd Garmadon: Guys! Applejack: Over here, y'all! Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Mane Six: panting blasts Krennic with magic blasts Vam-Mi to the skies Twilight Sparkle: grunts sees Cryptor and the Nindroids Grubber: That was only at 180. General Hux: More 360. part of the bridge the Mane Six, alicorn princesses, and Ninja are standing on breaks and they fall into the water washing them away from Canterlot Mane Six and Princesses: scream Starscream: So predictable. Mane Six and Princesses: for air, scream sees what's happening sees what's happening General Cryptor: Which one of you guys is going down there? Nindroids look at Cryptor Kylo Ren: What are you waiting for?! Go get them! General Cryptor: sighs I would, but I just had a leak, and I will think and I will side-cramp. I'm very sarcastic. I think quick.